pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Back to Lumex, Xavier vs. Kim
After their "encounter" with Jones in the Osiana Forest, Xavier and Grovyle needed a good rest. They were ecstatic to finally be home after being away so long and would rejoice with some delicious Berries from their Mother's garden. "I can't wait to show Kim all my new pokémon" Xavier said to Grovyle. Grovyle gave out a cheery screech when he remembered Kim. His mind quickly moved to the memory of Xavier's mothers cooking and the large tree in their back yard to sit under. Grovyle began to comically cry in happiness. "Hehe, looks like we're here" Xavier said now in front of his large house. "Foods ready Teddiursa!" Kim called throughout the house. She placed a bowl filled with his favorite flavored Pokeblocks which were carefully dipped in honey. The bear pokemon swiftly rushed downstairs to grab its meal, tumbling over the last step hitting his last head, slowly beginning to cry. Swiftly approaching her pokemon with the bowl in her hand, she attempts to comfort him by rubbing its head. "Teddi, you have to be more careful. You could have seriously hurt yourself. Wiping its tears away, Teddiursa grasped the bowl and started to happily chomp down on the pokeblocks. Since everything around the house was peaceful while her mother and father were out of town, Kim sat on the desk near the window to check off the list of chores to complete. Releasing a sigh of relief, she placed her head gently on the desk staring out the window. She noticed a familiar figure outside, "Is that...Xavier?!?" She opened the door to make sure and she was right. Excited, she ran towards him with her arms open, preparing for a hug. Seeing Kim run at him, he opened his arms and hugged her tightly. "Kim! It's been so long" Xavier said with a smile. Grovyle with his arms followed cheered allowed "Grov- Grovyle!". "Ah, Kim you remember Treecko or I should now say Grovyle" Xavier said placing his hand on his partner's head. "Ah!" She giggled in the surprise, hugging Grovyle. "He's grown so much! Looks like you have to." She spoke sticking her tongue out. Both Espeon and Umbreon approached the trio, curious of the situation. Glancing down at the two cat like pokémon, Xavier's eyes widened. "Could those be mom's twin Eevee?" he thought kneeling down. "Heya girls" he said scratching their heads. Xavier looked back up and asked "Are Mom and Dad home?" Getting back on her feet, she glanced at her brother and responded. "No, they went out of town for their Pokemon Contest judging, they shouldn't be here for a couple of weeks. They left me in charge of the house and the pokemon until they came back. So I've been stuck here for a while, wishing I could explore the world but...meh." She shrugged obviously disliking her position. Pondering his thoughts, Xavier folded his arms and let out a sigh. "Ah well, stopped by to say hey and maybe get some tips in from Mom and Dad. Think I'll just take a nap and head back out then" Xavier said with his eyes closed. Glancing down at the Umbreon and Espeon, Xavier quickly had an idea. "Kim, this is out of the blue. But do you want to battle?" he asked quickly. "Would I?!?" She yelled with glee. Using her two fingers, she whistled as a call for her pokemon to assemble. Out of the house, Teddiursa came charging towards her trainer with the rest of the Pokeblocks in his hand, eating them one at a time. A Croconaw emerged from the families large pool; shaking itself off, he soon followed. Spinarak slowly descended from a nearby tree and approached his trainer, pursuing his usual position which would be on top of Kimmy's head, which she barely minds. As it observes Xavier, the face on the its back shapes a happy expression "Hmm...1..2..3..4..5...5? Then where did Trapinch g-" Before she could complete her sentence, Kim could feel vibrations from underneath her feet. "Trapinch!" The bug-like pokemon surfaced from its self created hole, immediately clinging on to her legs with its massive jaws, causing her to fall. "Ugh..." Moaning from the slight pain, she looked down to see Trapinch was playfully gnawing on her leg. Looking back up to Xavier she replied. "Sure...the gangs all here...hehehe..." Glancing at his house he quickly slammed his fist into the face of his palm. "Lets go to the back, the old training field should still be there" Xavier said with a pumped fist. He reached down towards his belt, which had five small pokeballs latched onto it. "I hope your ready, Five years of training has lead to a moment like this" he chimed to his sister. Brother and Sister's Shouldn't Fight "Hmm...I haven't had a pokemon battle since I returned home, so I guess it'd be a good to replenish on my skills by beating my own brother." She humorously spoke as she and her pokemon headed down to the arena and begin a match she would not easily forget. Walking to the side of the field opposite to where Kim stood. "Let's make it a simple 3 on 3 for now" Xavier chimed. Lifting up a pokéball, he clicked the button and a red light flashed and quickly took the form of a tall ghost looking pokémon with one single eye. "I'll be starting with ole' Dusclops" Xavier said placing the pokéball back at his waist. "A ghost-type pokemon aye? Alright, I'll start off with Umbreon!" The black cat like pokemon raced onto it's side of the battle field, staring down her large opponent. "If we can trap Dusclops in a corner or catch it off guard, we should have enough power to take him out in a few moves." "Whenever your ready big brother..." Smirking at his younger sister, Xavier raised a hand. "Dusclops! Shadow Ball!" Xavier called clenching a fist. The ghost-pokémon charged the medium-sized black sphere between his hands and launched it directly at Umbreon at high speeds. "Agility!" Kim shouted as Umbreon swiftly sprinted towards the dark orb of energy. Before coming in contact with the blast, Kim yelled for Umbreon to jump over the sphere. Doing so, Umbreon barely dodged by the hairs on her tail as she reached the ground. "Keep running towards Dusclops!" Hearing Kimmi's words, she continued to dash. "Push'em back Dusclops, Ominous Wind!" Xavier called as Dusclops' hands began to spin. The result was a blast of violet colored air that was heading directly at Umbreon. Xavier knew Umbreon was a fast one, and had to be dealt with. "Ice Punch, but keep spinning" Xavier said as ice coated Dusclops' hands. The Ominous Wind picked up the ice of the Ice Punch, and sent it directly towards Umbreon as well. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes